User blog:Scarly/Eternal Equinox: Chapter 5
Chapter 5 A Long Night Nayte didn't respond, he remained completely silent for over a hour. I didn't have a frickin' clue where he was taking me to, but I knew I wasn't in Forks anymore. With my seat belt on, I glanced out the window, watching things flash by. "How?" I asked, when I realised Nayte had been there, but not quite. When I thought about it, there was somethings that didn't make any frickin' sense. Like, I was sure he knew my name just after we first spoke in the cafeteria. How, even though I was in a empty classroom, he could still talk to me. Especially, how I was alone in that diner, and he certainly wasn't there, he could still warn me. "How, what?" he replied. It did surprise me that he answered, because that was the only thing he'd said to me, since he ordered me to put my seat belt on. "How could you talk to me, and be no where near me?" I asked. "You're imagining it," he said, casually. The tone was to frickin' casual for my liking. "Asshole," I snapped. I glanced out the window again. "Where the frick are you taking me?" I demanded. "Nowhere in general, just buying some time," Nayte replied. "That "Asshole" is getting upgraded to a Dumbass," was my reply. It felt like we was driving around for hours, before he finally decided to take me home. As we pulled up outside my house, I noticed that all the lights was on, except my bedroom. As I got out of the car, I said a quick "Later, Loser," to Nayte. Then started my walk up the garden path, I was so damn tired. As soon as I walked through the door, Mum started screaming at me like a insane freak. "Where the hell have you been?! You don't even leave a note, and you come strolling in a one in the morning!" Mum shouted, almost going red in the face. "You didn't care back in Napa, so why should you give a crap now?" I shouted back. Which was true, because some nights, I never used to come home at all. I'd stay at a friend's house, or just walk around all night, determined not to go home. I stormed up the stairs, not even looking back at her, then slammed my bedroom door. I frickin' hate them all, they only give a crap, when they can punish me. Sometimes I wonder what it would be like, if I didn't have any family at all. I sat down on my bed, I thought for a moment, how today had been seriously long day. Most people just started school, and that was it, they met people, then continued on with their boring little shallow existence. Instead, I got nearly killed by some stalker freaks. I took off my shoes, and threw them on the floor. I just wanted to wake up, and this whole experience to be some sick twisted dream. If it was a dream, and I woke up in the trailer in Napa, then that would be better than realising that we really did move all the way out to nowhere, to start a new life, where there was something seriously weird going on, under the rain clouds of Forks, Washington. It did make me wonder, what Nayte was hiding, why he was trying to convince me that him talking to me when he wasn't around, was all in my head. Why he wouldn't just tell me. As the night wore on, and I could see the sun rising through my window, I realised that I didn't care. I just about managed to fall asleep at 5am, when my alarm kicked off at 6am. Frickin' typical, I know. I was in a fowl mood all morning, I had to fight Tori for the bathroom - two guesses who won that. When Katie started blah-blahing at me, when I arrived at school, I snapped at her, basically telling to to leave me the frick alone. I nearly fell asleep in class twice, and got woken up by teachers. During all this time, I decided that whatever happened last night, when I left the diner, was a dream. It was better that way, then I could just go on with my life, and just forget about it. After school, I walked home, refusing to let myself think of last night, but I kept getting little memory flashes of it. It was driving me frickin' crazy! I just wanted to forget about it, and leave it at that, but my own frickin' brain wouldn't let me. It was just typical, when I want to forget, I can't. I sat down on the front porch, with my elbow resting on my knees, my hand resting under my chin. I let out a little sigh, back in Napa, something like this would be great - if it wasn't me it happened to, but here, it felt like it wasn't random at all. Like, they had followed me here. I knew that probably wasn't true, I'd have to be a pretty big attention seeker to think that the world revolved around me, and that everything I did changed everything. Or, maybe it was random. Maybe, I wasn't imagining those things, that night I looked up at the stars, on the way to Forks. Maybe, I was intended to be a killing victim, on the way here, before they unleashed themselves on the citizens of Forks. I shook my head, because the idea was crazy, maybe I was letting my imagination get a little carried away. I stood up, and walked into the house. Oddly enough, there was a smell of cooking. That creeped me out, and made me think that I'd possibly gone into the wrong house. Category:Blog posts